hypotheticaldisastersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Fall Superstorm of 2021 California Impacts
Overview The Great Fall Superstorm of 2021 caused extensive impacts to California. The worst weather was in northern California. Due to the large size of this storm, most of California was effected in some way. Several notable events occurred. Extreme Blizzard Conditions of Mount Shasta Blizzard 2009 Ashe Co 2.jpg|Heavy snow casued significant accumulations at areas of higher elevation Winter-storm-1024x768.jpg|Damage from the blizzard Due to it's elevation of 14,162 ft., air temperatures were substantially colder which turned the precipitation into a heavy snow. snowfall of 2.3 feet occurred in only 2 days and winds gusted up to 120 MPH knocking over trees and causing visibility to drop to absolute zero. Luckily, the only people on this mountain were trained spotters documenting the storm and were able to escape safely. = Severe Thunderstorms Radar image of severe thunderstorms and cold front over Marion County, Kansas.png|The line of intense storms that caused widespread wind damage in and around the Los Angeles area Aug6thDamage6-1-.jpg|Wind Damage in San Diego S Carlen Street Mobile 12-29-2012 2.jpg|Damage in a community near Los Angeles from destructive winds DangerousShelfCloud.jpg|The line of storms as seen near Los Angeles Severe Storm (69).jpg|An intense supercell in northern California. Baseball sized hail and 90 MPH winds were caused by this storm. An EF1 tornado also ccured The storm system generated plenty of strong to severe storm from northern California all the way down to San Diego. The SPC put a enhanced risk of severe thunderstorms out that day with a small 10% hatched risk of tornados in and near the Sacramento area. Many reports of damaging winds and large hail also came in. These thunderstorm dropped very heavy rain as well which caused major flooding. Wind Reports: Los Angeles - 88 MPH, widespread tree and roof damage around the LA area. Bakersfield - 54 MPH, minor damage to trees. Lancaster - 76 MPH, widespread roof and tree damage. Power is also out. Santa Clarita - 92 MPH, major roof and tree damage. Several power poles snapped. Long Beach - 80 MPH, lots of damage to trees and some roof damage. Lifeguard stations heavily damaged along the beach. San Diego - 64 MPH, scattered damage to trees. Fresno - 45 MPH, no visible damage. San Francisco - 67 MPH, many downed trees. Santa Rosa - 55 MPH, minor tree damage. Hail Reports: Los Angeles - 2.75 inches, major window and siding damage from wind driven baseball size hail in downtown LA. Fairfield - 1 inch, quarter sized hail caused minor window damage and lasted about 7 minutes. Vacaville - 1.25 inches, half dollar sized hail caused some window and siding damage. 'Sacramento EF3 Tornado ' April 28, 2014 Lincoln County, Tennessee EF3 radar image.png|The Storm that produced the EF3 EF3 damage from 2013 El Reno tornado.jpg|High end EF3 damage in Sacremento Tornado 837.jpg|The EF3 tornado A tornadic storm imbedded in an area of moderate rain had developed near the Vacaville area and had prodced winds of 65 MPH and hail up to golf ball size causing considerable damage. Not long after had the supercell dropped a tornado on the north side of Dixon. The tornado caused EF1 damage to much of north Dixon such as badly damaging roofs and snapping power poles and trees. The tornado than intensified and hit portions of Davis and El Macero as an EF2 tornado causing more substantial damage such as ripping off roofs and smashing cars. At this time a tornado emergency was issued for the Sacramento area as the now EF3 tornado approached. Not long after the emergency was issued did Sacramento take a direct hit from this high end EF3 with winds of 160 MPH. Some of the damage included, roofs removed from structures with severe exterior wall damage, cars smashed, trees uprooted or snapped, and power lines snapped. The tornado than began to weaken rapidly and struck Arden-Arcade as a high end EF1 before lifting. 60 people died.